


A revealing consolidating vacancy : the start

by AngelOfDiamond



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDiamond/pseuds/AngelOfDiamond
Summary: This is my first fiction about Dude That's my ghist and had more chapters and side stories.--------------------------------Spencer , togheter at the family , going to in vacancy in a familiar place , where here discover , togheter a Billy , a bit of their past , and some decisions for the future and other. New secrets ,memories , powers and humor there are in this adventure but also , many tears and fluff comfort , how take the two main characters this thing? Good?Bad? They remain always the same ir finally we can discover some deep feelings,desire and hopes? There is a new enemy?
Relationships: Billy Joe Cobra & Spencer Wright
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dude Thats My Ghost!





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Guys , for abbreviate the name of the characters ,I put only the initial of the names : Billy Joe Cobra (BJC) ; Spencer Wright (SW) ; Jessica Wright (JW) ; Jane Wright (JW) ; and the new characters SC and..well you see in the future; and I ,the storyteller , that are inside and outside of the stories , like a omniscence person that appear in somo movies with some funny things or words. Remember to see the end notes for my coment below :-)

It was the first day of summer is obviously the parents of Spencer as every year decide to take their children on holiday, but as usual, Jessica does not want to give up the meetings of hits hard and karate is so Jane and Huge resigned and will send only Spencer, of course they do not know who will stand with them BJC meanwhile.....

BJC: "yaaaawn * eyes widen" the cobra slept really well ... reminder: bring 1 liter of milk and cocoa, but what time is it now? ? * Looks at watch * oh mother of all pastries is late !!!!!!!!! Bromeo wake up !!! "

SW: "uuuuhmmm no Billy is the first day of summer let me sleep at least this time ...."

Narrator (N) I understand SW xD

BJC: "ok here the director asleep do not wake up *smiling face * diiiin I know how to wake him * take a feather pillow from hehehehe .... * the approaches began to tickle him on the feet to wake him*

N: "I suggest you wake SW xD !!."

SW:. "What?!?!?! No no stop hahahahahahahaha Billy nooo stop!!!!! I wake up I wake up just hahahahaha !!! * Gets up the kidnap feather and takes revenge*

N: "go so SW xD !!! Revenge !!"

BJC : *tries to resist * * breaks out laughing while flapping his arms to the ground * Hahahahahahahaahahahahaa noooo brother still can not stand on his belly tickled stopped! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! I'm sorry I give up !!!"

SW: "ok I'll stop because I avenged"

BJC and SW: "* giggle of happiness ^ _ ^ *

SW: "we are going to prepare ourselves is to have breakfast ... thank goodness we have prepared everything last night even if someone could avoid putting all its equipment in my suitcase

BJC: "hey man! What can I do if I am a pop star? For sure we will find a fan of the big cobra * eyes dreamer *"

SW: "what you think you see Mr." pop star "?"

BJC: "* is muted *

N: "here it would look good a thug life xD"

BJC and SW have fallen into the bathroom to get ready and comb ... obviously since BJC you can mirror relies on his years of experience combing the fly and luckily we got it or Spencer will suffer and heard only a scream from him since the time he became bald BJC had to seek his hair cut by his mother .... luckily discovered that the ghosts hair cut or involuntarily fallen back in almost immediately with some ecto.  
Took to the kitchen began to breakfast: Spencer with milk and cereal chocolate while BJC needless to say, has cleaned up the jar of peanut butter

JW: "darling here...is how can I tell you ..."

Jessica: "only you will depart * low tone but shrill pleasure *"

SW: *nearly choked * What?!?!?!? But Mom this year you said either all or none, then it is not right!"

JW: "I know but you know sweetness....but Jessica even this year he wanted to give up the field .... and you know how it is made, and then I'm sure you'll have fun from the aunt also alone .... will lot of things for you to do and then .... then .... "  
On the face of the mother of Spencer he was a sad expression appeared to be painful reminder that even their distant cousin had noticed

N "are realizing that aunt is .... do you?"

SW: "Mom ... okay :(?

JW: "I treasure. ... Is quiet anyway so that will be lonely but you know how these things when there is half the field .... I promise that I will forgive"

BJC: "theoretically will not only be well better so more freedom for the cobra. Although last night when they announced the resort town came to me a kind of flashback .... where have I heard the name Valley Rose Shiny? * thinks* oh well I will think and then it does not matter what matters is being able to have fun with Spencer "  
Spencer slammed his fist in the air

N: "Obviously the name is invented 

HW: "ok Wright family go! :)"

JW, SW, BJC is Jessica: "ok"

JW: "Spencer about if you have to take something do it now"

SW: "in fact ... ok I'll be back"

BJC: "???"  
Spencer's father fortunately, at that day when Spencer lost his pewter because of the system of extermination of bacteria for his tomatoes, he realized that he had not even started the incinerator is then only suck, it recovered quickly the pendant but now just in case Spencer brings small wearable items of BJC is struggling with himself, some bracelet, a ring and watch

SW: "ok now coming!"  
Spencer closed the house, BJC is the whole family left Wright, obviously the mother, the father and Jessica would come back and then bring it to the field of karate and then enjoy their holidays.  
The trip was supposed to be very long monotonous but fortunately Spencer was equipped with video games and BJC behind the seat is ascoltavala music, of course Jessica Spencer glared at him and told him that his "special effect" was in music and also in being able to play

N: "hey I could think of another xD"  
Finally, after several stops and highways came to a place that he could not look away from Spencer videogame ... a place in his mind were resurfacing of happy memories but also sad for our friends but it was not over ... in the mind BJC appeared as a flash many flashback memories of his childhood .... and exclaimed:

SW: "this place and .... and ... I'm remembering something .... Billy Billy .... what do you think it tells you nothing? .... .... Billy Billy?"

BJC: "Brother ..... this place .... I remember .... so is this place. ... This is where I was born!"  
Spencer drove off the face of a record! because parents wanted to bring him here?!? Maybe because they wanted to revise a loved his mother? Spencer slowly began to understand it was necessary to go to the top to find out if his deductions were correct hoping to find his best friend an answer ... for sure one thing was certain ... the two, of course, Spencer said that his special effect could also lead the second suitcase, took the suitcases and began to run at the top with a look of curiosity and hope to answer it is who they found at the top well ...

??? "Welcome back Spencer, Jane and the rest of the family ^ _ ^"  
In front of Spencer's eyes and BJC a not too old woman appeared, let's say "girl", with a sweet, serene, strong and confident look like that of an angel or a very affectionate mother. As tall as Jane and one centimeter more, semi-long hair with two strands in the shape of a braid, joined with a half-moon-shaped clasp, black-colored hair, the same as Billy had, eyes of a blue - black night, his features were similar to those of Billy and Spencer put together only with a slightly more western mark, perhaps of their distant distant relatives were from Japan or thereabouts, normal complexion is wearing a white - beige sleeveless dress is behind she had a strange little bow and wore a shoulder bag full of strange sheets and objects ... Spencer's mother added:

JW: "hello Soleana is always a pleasure to see you * jumps neck hugging*

SC: " oh Jane dear you do not know how much I missed you * sniff * but on revenue! What are you still doing out here?!?  
... You .... oh Spencer looks like you grew tall are almost as much ..... "  
She did not finish that Soleana he was bouncing a voice with a lot of eyes out in surprise and not only did she even Billy and Spencer. Jane, Huge and Jessica Spencer laid their suitcases, two were unintentionally but Billy did not know, while .....

SC: "You .... * the cheeks were wet with tears of * put his hand on Billy's face *"  
Both were staring at the fact that her aunt could see him and he was not wearing any item of Billy.

BJC : "* flashbacks appeared to him now* ... now ... remember ... * starts to cry and even Spencer was moved together with his friend* mom ..... " .

N : " you did not expect it ù.ù huh ? ! ? "

End of Chapter 1


	2. A revealing consolidating vacancy : meeting and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Spencer together with the family, or almost, go for a summer holiday in a somewhat ... special place. Here both will discover something and someone really important .. how will it evolve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress's note : when I write in bold means that the characters are expressing emotions as concise as both negative and positive , if you write in all caps , it means that the character is yelling or starts to deteriorate .
> 
> See after the notes below for more informations.

**BJC** : "Mamma .... tu sei ... tu sei ... davvero tu? ... Penso che si tema che in tutti questi anni sei morto ..."**  
**

  
**SC** : "Mio figlio ...." occhi asciutti "ci vuole molto di più per uccidermi"

  
**N: "Cosa tocca TTwTT"**

  
**SW:** "Ricordo adesso ... Sono venuto qui durante le vacanze ... ma la mia mente è un po 'confusa ... no ... non ricordo molto ... ahi"

  
**BJC** : "Fratello ... tutto ok?" Disse Billy preoccupato

  
**Sw:** "Sì * asciuga le lacrime di nascosto perché non vuole vederlo piangere o essere commosso ... in se stesso sa di essere sensibile, ma come tutti quasi non vuole vedere *. C'è una cosa che non capisco ... ma come vedi Billy? Su di te non vedo alcun oggetto che gli appartiene "

  
**SC** : "Bambina mia, essendo un ex miko nel corso degli anni ho sviluppato la capacità di vedere gli spiriti buoni e non è ... In realtà sono oggetto di Billy con me ... questa sua borsa * mostra borsa * .. vedi. questa borsa ti apparteneva, bambina mia ... ma ce l'avevi e non ho avuto 10 anni ... L'ho dato per metterlo in tutti i tuoi libri ... ma non hai mai amato davvero andare a scuola, le uniche lezioni che preferivi erano l'educazione fisica sono lezioni di musica, * ha aggiunto scherzosamente e in qualche modo sinceramente * "

  
**SW** : "Adesso capisco alcune cose" * rise da solo *

  
**N: ** "True Spencer (scusa Billy XD)"

  
**BJC: "Ehi! Non è colpa mia se gli insegnanti erano davvero noiosi" *** diventa rosso con la vergogna è anche un po 'di rabbia *

  
**SW e SC** : * ridono un po 'di sottotono *

  
**BJC** : "Aspetta un minuto ... tua mamma ha detto di essere un ex miko ... ma come si chiama un miko ?? è il nome di una vecchia band degli anni '90?"  
**  
**

**Sw e N: facepalm**

**SC** : "Cosa ... hahahahaha non è mio figlio un miko è una sacerdotessa incaricata di trattare i templi e i luoghi santi, può anche essere un cacciatore di spiriti malvagi e simili e resilver di altre cose ... il miko con un un personaggio molto forte può decidere di lasciare il suo posto e sposarsi, ovviamente, avere più libertà nel potersi fidanzare senza problemi, tuttavia, anche se ho lasciato il ruolo di miko, continuo a cacciare è per sconfiggere il male spiriti ".

  
**N** : "quindi è gentile ....."

  
**SW** : "quindi sei come un esorcista?"

  
**N** : "Non lo so qui l'ho detto meglio grazie Spencer"

  
**BJC** : ??? "Che cos'è un esorcista?"

  
**SC** : "È una persona che scaccia demoni, poltergeist, fantasmi e altri. È un po '... lo sono, ma non preoccuparti di scacciare fantasmi buoni o confusi, buoni spiriti o altro. Faccio quello che ho da fare ... Baruch e ....? "

Bar --- intendevo Billy, si nascose dietro a Spencer, dopo che Spencer non poteva dargli torto se adesso avesse un po 'paura della propria madre ... quando era piccolo, per quel poco che ricordava dalla sua infanzia, sua madre mai praticato queste cose non è attualmente né voluto sapere perché.

  
**SW:** * sussurra delicatamente con un piccolo tono di risatina * " **Ehi amico ... tranquillo smetti di tremare, trema perché più mi solletichi * ride *. Hai sentito tua madre? Non butti via gli spiriti buoni o simili ... fino a prova contraria altrimenti non sei cattivo .... sei pazzo, forse un po 'narcisista, lunatico, affezionato ai dolci ... "**

  
**BJC e N** : "taglio corto"

  
**SW:** " **Ma tu non sei affatto cattivo ** "  
Disse che queste parole Spencer sorrideva confortante ma notò qualcosa nei suoi occhi, si rese subito conto che agli occhi di Billy una forte sensazione di tristezza è rimorso, è in quel preciso momento ricordato da Spencer cosa era successo quando era diventato "Billy evil" o quando temeva che la rivalità non avrebbe salvato il piano Spencer lanciato dal maggiordomo di Lolo per impedirgli di vincere le cheerleader della competizione. Spencer stava leggendo dentro ... dopo tutto quello che gli importava molto di Billy e di essere il loro migliore amico - fratello - cugino non poteva dire nulla, è lì mentre la loro zia / madre andavano brevemente in cucina per mangiare qualcosa, disse Spencer. ....

**SW: " ** **ehi amico .... stai bene? Vedo molto giù da quando ho finito di dire quelle parole, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Se mi scuso in anticipo ... "**

**BJC:" ** **Cosa ...? No, niente Bromeo, non è colpa tua ... è solo che stavo pensando alle tue parole che non sarò cattivo ... e devo dire che non hai ragione ... Io ... io ... quella volta che sono diventato cattivo sei quasi diventato un involtino di Spencer e formaggio ... o quella volta che hai aiutato tuo padre nelle gare di cheerleader nel "cuore", sapevo che avevo lasciato fuori, se volevo. ... ma ero arrabbiato che questa volta mi sono dovuto fermare per aiutare. ... Non posso perdonare me stesso ... Ti ho fatto soffrire quei momenti * sussurri * non è solo. Vorrei non pensare che il punto sia che per essere buono al 100% ... "**

******SW: "Ascoltami COBRA! NON SEI MALE OK?!? CHE UNA VOLTA IL TUO LATO SCURO INVISIBILE È STATO PERCHÉ LA MACCHINA INFERNA PER I CAPELLI PONZI, MA NON ILLUMINA I CENTRI NIENTE?! SEI GIÀ DETTO CHE TUTTO OK .. TUTTI SONO STATI UN LATO OSCURO, HO TROPPO, MA SE CI È UNA COSA CHE SO È CHE VEDO L'AMICO MIGLIORE - FRATELLO - CUCINA CHE NON PUOI MAI DESIDERARE E ANCHE SE CURA TI ... CHE COSA È UN BENE IL MIO MA L'IMPORTANTE È CHE COMPRENDI, METTELO BENE TESTA BJC NON SARÀ MAI IL MALE MAI MAI MAI PIÙ *** Calma * **Billy capisci? Mi dispiace per tutte quelle volte che ho detto male ... è colpa mia, non tua. ..**

**BJC: " ****NON DICI ANCHE II? !? NON È COLPA TUA "  
**Questa volta Billy doveva infuriare, non voleva che il suo migliore amico pensasse fosse colpa sua, Billy sapeva in se stesso che spesso esagerava con i suoi capricci pop-star, ma sapeva anche che il mondo dello spettacolo, tu porti via un appena recuperato ... l'affetto di una famiglia, è grazie a Spencer sentito ... Il paradiso di Billy non era il "andare oltre", o letteralmente andare in paradiso, ma era con Spencer, con le persone che amava, è questo? ci è voluto un po 'per chiarire se stesso, ma la prossima volta gli parleremo.  
Spencer sorrise nel vedere che anche se eri arrabbiato, alla fine si rese conto che non è colpa di nessuno, e con un giro gli arrivò alle spalle, gli balzò addosso un pugno e gli strofinò la testa ...

**SW: " ****Allora chi e chi è non male ? " ****Gestisce** male

**BJC:" ****HAHAAHAHHAHA aspetta ... mi fai il solletico ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA** " 

  
**BJC e SW: ** * risatina di felicità *

**BJC: "Spencer lo farò ....  
** Soleana tornata dalla cucina ha portato con sé alcuni snack degni di essere chiamato Snack con la S, ha anche portato con sé un album fotografico, sul la copertina dell'album non lo diceva in quel giorno, ma solo: " **I ricordi più belli della B e S ** ". Ora è certo che Billy Spencer ha percepito chi erano " **B** e **S** " dopo tutto, si intitola " **Il migliore ricordi** "certamente non potrebbe essere più ricordi di quelli del matrimonio della madre di Billy, è in mentre Billy era una porzione enorme di snack dolci ... 

**N** : " **Mi chiedo perché ...** "

Spencer si sedette, cominciò a vedere alcune foto che non vedeva la foto di un matrimonio ma ...

**BJC** : " **ehi ... ma quelle che siamo!"** Disse Billy con un tono di sorpresa ma anche con un po 'di felicità. **"Mamma, ma come puoi? Abbiamo pensato ....."**

**SC: " ****Che fossero le foto del mio matrimonio? Oh no, angelo mio, questo album è molto più prezioso di un album di nozze, questo album è i miei cari che ti hai costruito un collezionista di foto ... non è stato fatto da un adulto, ma ha avuto due figli anche se all'inizio erano titubanti su come aprirsi per fare amicizia, creato con affetto è un innocente album divertente che è semplicemente puro e felicità "  
**Sentire quelle parole a Billy Spencer e lui era un grande dubbio ... significava zia / madre? Ricordava Spencer, anche se piccolo, che ogni tanto suonava con Billy.

**SW: " ** Zietta, ma chi è il bambino tra le braccia di Billy?"

**SC e N: "hehe ... indovina "**

**SW: " ****Non mi aspetto .... dico .... IO SONO 0.0 ????!?"  
** Billy sputò un po 'di arancione che quasi non andò di lato. .

**N: " ** **è anche in fantasmi le cose possono andare via a volte XD"**

**BJC: " ****voglio dire che abbiamo già conosciuto e Spencer ... * * Aww bromigo come eri adorabile, ma soprattutto è stato lei continuava.? adorabile UU "  
**Spencer ora era diventato rosso come un pomodoro, non è che non gli piacesse essere ammirato, ma a volte vergognandosi, infatti non odia le persone che abbracciano tiene caro ... semplicemente vergognandosi perché difficilmente mostra cosa c'è dentro ma quando si può dire le persone che cura di sofferenza, fa di tutto per non vederli soffrire, come riportato quando Wendy Billy stesso ha ammesso che "non può sopportare di vedere un amico soffrire" ... è anche la zia sapeva per questo ha preso la foto ...

**SW: " ** **Ma .... ma ... ma dici Billy! Vergogna per il cavolo. Ma ora che penso sia vero! Ciò significa che io e Billy lo sapevamo già?!?"**

**SC: " ** **E quanto è piccolo il mio ! Sei Billy è sempre stato inseparabile "**

**BJC:" ** **Ma hai detto che eravamo "titubanti"intendevi mamma? "**

**SC:" ** **Beh ... all'inizio non erano molto uniti, non fraintendevo mio figlio, mi piaceva che Jane venisse a trovarci di tanto in tanto quando sapevi anche che dovevi avere un bambino eri felice solo ... "**

**BJC, SW e N : " ** **solo quello .... ?????"**

**SC: " ****solo tu eri un po 'geloso, tant'è che ogni volta che consideravi una coazione a stare con tuo cugino, una volta, quindi eri un po' geloso, hai provato a iscriverti alla scuola di ballo con lui un vestito da cagnolino  
" ** Spencer ansima con gli occhi spalancati, ma dopo un po 'è riuscito a dire ...  
**  
SW:" ****COSA 0___0 !!!!!! ????!?!?!? BILLY !!!!! "*** Riescono a correre intorno al tavolo *

**BJC:" ****HEY NO ASPETTANDO IL FRATELLO LASCIAMI SPIEGARE !!! "***Vola veloce attorno al tavolo per evitare di essere preso *

**N: " ** **Billy vola veloce ... vola:" D " **

**SC:" ****hahahahaha! Calmati, guarda che se eri un bambino sei troppo geloso della vendetta per lo scherzo che ti ha fatto Baruch ... * ride * Hai vendicato usando il ciuccio come i fogli di carta in cui Baruch aveva scritto una rima musicale "  
** Questa volta era girare per catturare Billy Spencer.

**BJC: " ** **SPENCER !!!!!! VIENI QUI !!> ____ <"**

**SW:" ****HEY NO WAITING !! AIUTO @ __ @ !!!**  
Calmati, sia la madre di Billy ha detto che come tutti i bambini, Billy ha mostrato un altro segno di gelosia. Un giorno avevano dato a Billy Spencer per alcuni minuti, perché dovevano fare un po 'di shopping, perché ora Billy aveva 4 anni, sua madre aveva imparato a badare a se stessa per qualche minuto o così si pensa che il rapporto con Spencer avrebbe fortificato di più, era così, solo che a volte lo prendeva in giro ...  
** Flashback ****~  
**

**Piccolo B. (SB): " ****Quindi ora mi hai affidato eh? Uffa quella noia, potrei leggere i fumetti invece devo prendermi cura di questo cugino appena nato ... forse lo sapeva già, almeno sarebbe meno noioso .... *** prende in giro Spencer prendendo il suo sonaglio e fingendo di restituirlo e poi non darlo * ... **umph ma che sei così speciale? Soprattutto quando sei solo un bambino che non fa altro che fare versi o scuotere questo stupido giocattolo "*** mentre salutava per vedere cosa fosse così divertente, non si accorse che stava sorridendo. Spencer era in quel momento che Billy capì che lo amava, perché nel suo sorriso poteva vedere che una parte di lui era così piccola a poco gli piaceva *.******continuate ... quindi non so cosa fare ... ma devo ammettere ... non sorridere così male, forse, forse, potremmo andare d'accordo con noi, anche se non so cosa vi piaccia. .vedi .... ****come posso andare ... Idea! Ho nella mia borsa un sacco di cose buone e cattive tra cui molte delle mie cose ... un sorriso per dire che ti piace una faccia triste d'altra parte non è metà così così "   
**A uno a uno Billy tirò fuori un gran numero di oggetti: il primo era una chitarra, Spencer fece lo smiley, la seconda cosa era l'abbigliamento alla moda e il suo viso era triste, la terza cosa era uno specchio, non capisco ora cosa dovrebbe Voglio dire, ma conoscendo Billy penso che significhi amare se stesso, ovviamente va ben rispettato, ma penso che volesse dire la protagonista, la sua faccia era così, ma quando gli mostrò i mostri comici, l'orrore e il co. con i film annessi, Spencer si agitava nel passeggino facendo così tante faccine MrGreen. **SB: " ****Ah ... quindi ti piacciono i film horror sono mostri ... Sinceramente sono terrorizzato, tranne per alcuni, in particolare quelli sui fantasmi, ma vedo che hai scelto anche i film che mi piacciono, non sei niente brutto essere un neonato****  
****  
**** .... vabbè ... ora mi rilasso un po ', ti lascio qui ... non muoverti eh! Hihihi questo è praticamente dove sto andando ma lo sa ... striscia solo hihihi xD "  
** Mentre era seduto sotto l'albero ciliegio per riposare un po ', non si accorse che nella fretta non aveva messo la sedia a rotelle in un punto piatto è così che ha iniziato lentamente a muoversi nella direzione della discesa ...

**SB: " ****bene ora prendiamo le cuffie e ... e ... ehi dov'è la tua sedia a rotelle? **** " ** Vede lentamente la sedia a rotelle a tutta velocità. ** " ** **SPENCER !!!!! Devo smetterla !!!!!!!!!! "****   
**Billy iniziò a correre come un matto per raggiungere la sedia a rotelle, e poi inciampai sulle pietre, ma con un clic il felino riuscì a rialzarsi subito. Intanto Soleana con Jane è tornata da spenderla in un punto di discesa intravvedevano una sedia a rotelle a tutta velocità è un bambino che stava cercando di prenderla.

**SC e JW: " ****SC e JW:" SPENCER !!!!!! "** Le due donne hanno iniziato a correre nonostante tutte le borse che avevano in mano. Nel frattempo Billy ha scoperto che una scorciatoia è riuscita a prendere la sedia a rotelle ma la gravità della la discesa era troppo potente per essere fermata da un bambino, ma fortunatamente Soleana e Jane riuscirono a fermarsi in tempo. **N: "Accidenti ... meno male" ****SC e JW: "Stai bene?!?" ****SB: " ****Sì ... meno male che ce l'hai fatta a ... "****   
**

****

**** ****

**** ****

******DOVE SEI FATTO PER FARE COSA?!?!? UN PREVENTO CHE STAI FACENDO ENTRAMBI IL MASCHIO IN MODO PIÙ GRANDE DI SPENCER O HAI FERMATO UN IRRESPONSIBILITÀ DI UN ATTO?!?!?! COMPRENDO CHE SEI GELOSO DI LUI MA NON SEI CONSIDERATO CHE ERA IN PERPENDICOLARE SEDIA A ROTELLE ERA UN ATTO ALLA PROPRIA IMMATURA !! CHE COSA PENSAVI O FACILMENTE !!! Ti rendi conto che sei quello sputo che potresti ... POTREI .... "   
** Jane scoppiò in un fragoroso grido di preoccupazione per entrambi, sapeva nel suo cuore che non l'aveva fatto apposta, ma la paura che aveva preso. .. Beh, posso immaginare come si sentiva.

**JW: ** Dopo aver finito di piangere .... **" ** **Snif ... andiamo a casa che dobbiamo parlare con Soleana."**

**SC: " ****Ok ... vieni Baruch"  
**Billy camminava accanto a sua madre, guardava di tanto in tanto la sedia sperando che Spencer non si fosse fatto male che fosse traumatizzato o invece ... Billy vide che la piccola Spencer giaceva sveglia Billy viene guardata con il suo dolce aspetto Baby, in quegli occhi che poteva dire subito che era preoccupato. Sono **tornato a** casa ....

**JW: " ** **Soleana teme che sia ancora troppo presto per visitarti ad ogni festa, dopo quello che è successo ho paura che possa succedere di nuovo ... scusa " ** **SC: " ** **Jane Aspetta! Sono sicuro! che Baruch non lo ha fatto apposta per mettere la sedia a quel punto, è stato solo un incidente, ma sono sicuro che non lo ha fatto con la gelosia o altro. Penso che dovremmo ripensare se li separiamo ora ... paura che ci sarebbe terribile e tu avresti la colpa per qualcosa che non ha commesso ".**

**** ****

******Lo so !! So che non è colpa sua, ma temo "  
** Billy sentì che da lì tutto correva verso Jane l'abbracciava, e mentre singhiozzando pronunciò queste parole ...

**SB:" ****Sospiro Sospiro, cugina Jane, non portarti via così a lungo per Spencer .... Io .... Non volevo! Mi dispiace! Ho imparato ad amarlo così tanto !! molto bene .... per favore non portare via! "  
** A queste parole, e Jane è Soleana, commosse mentre Billy e le due donne piangevano, la sedia a rotelle Spencer voleva provare a dire le sue prime parole ...

**Little Spencer (LS):" ****.... BBB .... ... ..... Ba Baa Bar .... ...... Barack ~ ♡  
**Per sentire quel nome, i tre si commossero molto, specialmente Jane è Billy che capì cosa era affezionato a Spencer Billy, quando cambiò idea che Jane avesse capito che Soleana aveva ragione, separarli avrebbe causato un dolore per entrambi. 

  
**Termina flashback ****~**

Spencer e Billy la guardarono con occhi pieni di meraviglia, felicità e stupore oltre Spencer e Billy si unirono all'unisono .... 

**BJC e SW: " ****Ecco come ci siamo incontrati ...." si ** guardano e sorridono.

**SC: " **Eeeh sì, da allora in poi sei diventato inseparabile, se solo avessimo cercato di separarti stavi facendo di tutto per vederti. Hai sempre desiderato un'anima buona, poi lentamente l'ha sviluppata Baruch, grandi capacità artistiche e maestri musicali, ho notato che un giorno a un produttore viene costantemente chiesto se poteva portare Baruch per influenzare i dischi, all'inizio erano semplici canzoni adatte per un Ragazzo di 11 anni, abbiamo avuto un periodo di tempo per decidere, insomma, un anno e mezzo, ovviamente mi piace la madre ero un po 'contraria perché sapevo che a malapena vedevo mio figlio se non in TV o nel giornali ma un giorno .... "

**BJC e SW:" ****Ma un giorno ...? "**

******SC:" **Un giorno, dopo aver appreso che Jane aveva avuto un figlio, tu e la tua famiglia, avete deciso di venire a trovarmi, hehe ce l'avevi e non all'età di 7 anni ma anche dopo molti anni non ho mai smesso di giocare insieme, Jane ha chiesto se potesse lasciarmi un momento perché doveva ottenere alcune cose, ovviamente ho detto di sì, è stato in quel momento che voi due avete fatto una promessa e avete deciso di creare questo album, ma soprattutto il nome d'arte di Baruch ... "  


  
** Flashback ~**

** BC: " ** Ehi fratellino, vieni un momento qui!"

**SW: " ** Ok, cosa devi mostrarmi o fare?  
**  
BC:"** Prendere la colla è aiutarmi a incollare quelle foto, voglio creare un album delle nostre foto che appartengono alla nostra famiglia, quindi un giorno quando sarò famoso la gente può ammirarmi nella mia bellezza " occhi a forma di stella.

**SW:" ** Ah ... quindi solo per quello? "Aria triste.

**BC:" ** Hehe parte tranquilla del famoso cugino è solo una piccola parte ... ovviamente la parte più importante è il nostro "occhiolino e sorriso" dopo che tutti i miei fan mi chiedono chi è quel bambino vicino a me ... avrò la risposta che è il miglior cugino e fratello che non può mai avere ... sai come noioso da dire ogni volta "risatina.

**SW:" ******salta su di lui e lo abbraccia lo scramble è sulla testa

**BC: " ** Prima di tutto il bromigo pronuncia Baruch (sei leggermente più forte e anche la h finale), non Barak, secondo punto .... Odio questo nome non solo perché nessuno posso dire bene, tranne mia madre fortunatamente cugina Jane, ma anche perché non posso essere famosa con un nome come Baruch è imbarazzante ... ... Oh mamma non fraintendere, non odio mia madre perché mi ha dato questo nome, lo odio solo perché a volte mi mette in imbarazzo, per fortuna, il mio secondo nome è "Joe". Fratello mi aiuta a trovare un nome d'arte per quando sono famoso? "

**SW:" ****Ok! " **Disse Spencer con entusiasmo. Hanno provato tutti i nomi possibili, ma nessuno di loro è piaciuto a Bara --- intendevo Billy. Mentre facevano una pausa di riflessione, Billy e Spencer iniziarono a giocare con un videogioco che lo zombie era in quel momento ...

  
**BC: " ** Ehi! Il tizio che uccide gli zombi è forte! Come hai chiamato il personaggio?"

**SW: " ** chiamato Billy perché è un nome forte, significa un po 'pazzo e piantagrane, infatti nella descrizione del personaggio era scritto che per combattere gli zombi dovevi essere molto pazzo perché dovevi salvare la tua famiglia da un'orda mostri zombificati "È stato grazie a Spencer e al suo gioco che Billy ha avuto l'idea sul secondo nome .... 

**BC:" ****PICCOLO FRATELLO SEI UN GENIO !! HO TROVATO IL NOME DELL'ARTE ADATTO A ME " ** salta e poi si siede felicemente vicino a Spencer.

**   
SW: " ** **Lo faresti?" Aggiunse Spencer, con molta curiosità. **

**BC: " ****Billy Joe Cohen"  
** A Spencer piaceva il nome d'arte Billy Joe ... ma Cohen era un pugno in faccia che rovinava un bellissimo nome d'arte, non che non gli piacesse il cognome Cohen ... solo per una persona famosa ci vorrebbe un secondo effetto cognome. Nel frattempo l'animale domestico del personaggio di Spencer, aveva attaccato un nemico automaticamente facendo veleno sta proteggendo il suo padrone. 

**BC: " ** **Ehi! Forte cobra che è riuscito a distruggere uno zombi da solo ... alcuni cobra sono spaventosi anche se difendono assiduamente ciò che è caro e prezioso ..."**

**SW: " ** **Idea !! Che ne dici di Billy Joe Cobra? Come hai detto, i Cobra fanno paura, è certo che i tuoi fan creeranno molte paure per la meraviglia del tuo talento, quindi è un secondo cognome forte ... Billy Joe Cobra Mi piace davvero? "**

**BC:" ** Billy Joe Cobra .... sai cosa ?? **Lo adoro per me: D !! E forte, come in effetti sono io, mi congratulo con me stesso per aver scelto questo nome art ee "**

  
**SW: " ****Ehi, l'idea era mia> 3 <!! Recupero il nome qui ...> 3>"**

**BC: " ****Hahahaha zitto stavo solo scherzando, certo che riguarda te, senza di te non ci sarei riuscito , grazie fratello .... Non dimenticherò mai . Sarà quell'uomo quando mi chiederai il mio nome d'arte, gli dirò di chiamarmi Billy Joe Cobra, che sa che forse mi rivolgerò al mondo, e io vedere tante cose .... e .... e ... tutto grazie a te che mi hai aiutato: D !! "abbraccio.  
**Spencer si liberò dall'abbraccio di Billy perché il povero quasi lo soffocò XD, ma tristemente disse ... 

**SW: " ****Ehi Bar --- volevo dire Billy, ma se torni più indietro ... non verrai?" **Purtroppo dalla metropolitana.

**AVANTI CRISTO: " ****Beh ... certo che sarò occupato, ma troverò un modo per avere un po 'di libertà .... ma ehi ... perché quella faccia è per questa domanda? **"  
Spencer non ha potuto nascondere le lacrime è con una voce singhiozzante ha risposto ... 

**SW:" ****P ... P ... Perché singhiozzare annusare rivedrei perché non ci tornerò mai più e non avremo mai più tempo per giocare o partecipare al nostro compleanni o ... o .... altre cose poi ti dimenticherai di me e troverai un altro amico e non staremo insieme e ... e ... " ****inizia a piangere in singhiozzi e lacrime.**  
Billy potrebbe non sopporto di vedere piangere Spencer, soprattutto perché era in parte colpa sua, gli ha promesso qualcosa con un cuore sincero e basta .....

**BC: " ** **Ehi fratello ascolti una luce molto, molto buona?!?!? !! Non succederà mai che noi due, mia madre e la nostra famiglia ci incontreremo di nuovo, specialmente tu che sei il mio migliore amico - fratello - cugino. È vero che avrò molto da fare e forse alcune cose non saranno in grado di arrivare in tempo, ma farò di tutto per essere lì, noi due siamo inseparabili e saremo qui fino alla fine e anche oltre, potrei non dimenticare mai ... forse cambierò un po 'di carattere, la madre dice che il mondo dello spettacolo cambierà un po', ma non cambierà mai l'amore che provo per te, giocheremo insieme per sempre non è mai trovare un amico migliore di te ... anche se sono più vecchio di quanto ti amerò per sempre, lo sei allora sarai fedele ai miei spettacoli? Sempre se la cugina Jane e Huge sono in grado di accompagnarti. Lascia una promessa "**

******BC e SW: **** Noi due siamo inseparabili e saremo qui fino alla fine, e inoltre, non ci divideremo mai, anche se avremo a che fare con amici o .... " ** disse con un po 'di disgusto ... (hey sono ancora piccolo è naturale per loro provare un po 'di disgusto a dirlo XD) **" ****con le amiche, ma la maggior parte di noi ci proteggerà, ne vogliamo sempre di più ed è bello"   
** Billy sorrise e Spencer, è per la prima volta abbracciare Billy Spencer, è il giovane nell'abbraccio che non poteva ricambiare stringendolo forte, e sorridendo entrambi tornarono a casa dicendo alle loro madri quello che avevano fatto in quel periodo.  


  


** Termina flashback   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now...how the things will it evolve? Billy seem a little confused and happy , now in this story we have discover only the iceberg point , the things grom here and move in become a little dark and fluff...how will it evolve?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok let's begin..this is my very first fic of Dude That's My Ghost! And isn't only a fic , but a whole mind vision of their brother-relationship , desires and hopes,included some vision and thinkings about someone. I have see many times the season and I can say that...well...you know in the future chapters and side stories..here I admit that english not is my native language , I'm italian after all ,then sorry if there are some grammatical errors. I hope that you guys enjoy this stories :)


End file.
